Scars
by harrypotter.stieglitz991
Summary: Germany and Italy go to the beach. Italy notices Germany's scars ... Warnings: Boy x Boy, angst.


Scars

**Yep, another fic. I wanna apologize for my absence. I was at my grandmother's house and there was NO WiFi. So I couldn't post this until now. Oh well. And I almost didn't post this because I am extremely unhappy with the result, but I revised it like, twenty times (actually more like once), and I couldn't make it any better. Sorry.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Jeez.**

"Doitsu! Let's go swimming Doitsu!" sang Italy as he bounced up and down excitedly on his beach towel. It was a sunny day at the private beach reserved for countries, and Italy was dying to jump in the water. Germany, however, was against the idea.

"Nein, Feli. I'm not going swimming," he grumbled and turned the page in his book, _Advanced German Engineering._

"Come on Ludy, that looks boring! Let's go swimming, Ludy!" When Germany wouldn't budge, he began to play with his hand, like he did whenever he wanted to play football (soccer).

"I SAID NO!" Germany yelled, causing Italy to tear up. "Oh, Italy. Fine. I'll go swimming with you."

"Yay! Ludy's coming to swim with me!" He Italy yelled as he sprinted, stark naked, to the ocean. Luckily, it was a large beach, so the others were too far away to notice.

Germany followed at a more leisurely pace, taking off his outerwear so it wouldn't get wet. Italy looked back just as Germany was removing his shirt. He gasped.

Germany's torso was littered with scars. There were long and short, little and big, covering his skin. Italy couldn't help but ask, "Doitsu, what are those scars from?"

Ludwig didn't seem put off by the question. "Oh, a number of incidences, no one thing," he stated, waving the question off. He was not prepared, however, for Italy's next demand.

"Tell me."

Germany sighed. "Italy, it's not a very pleasant story," he warned, but Feli would not be deterred. "Alright, Feli. Let's go back to our towels. It's a long story."

They sat. "Alright, where would you like me to start?" Italy only shrugged, afraid of Germany's anger if he picked a story too personal. Germany pointed to a long white line on his arm.

"This is from when we were shipwrecked. I cut myself on a rock. Nothing special."

Next, Germany told the story of the claw marks near his right hip. "I was prowling around China's house. Who knew his panda was so vicious?" Italy giggled.

He went on to tell tales of a sparring accident with Prussia, a damage spell from a very intoxicated England, as well as various other battles. Until there was just one left. It ran from his left shoulder diagonally to his right hip, and looked recent. "Ludwig, what's this one for?"

Germany looked uncomfortable. "I don't think you'd like that story, Feliciano," he said, avoiding Italy's eyes.

"Why not?"

"Because it was your brother who gave it to me."

Italy stiffened, obviously not expecting that, but would not budge. "Tell me, Ludy," he said softly. "Tell me what my horrible brother did to you."

"Well, remember the only time I ever made you cry? I mean, really cry?" After a nod from Italy, Germany continued. "Romano found me. I was walking home from your house to mine, and I took a shortcut through a dark alleyway. I didn't think I'd get hurt." He chuckled darkly. "My mistake.

"He yelled at me, and lobbed a few threats. I was just going to keep walking, but then he punched me in the head. I turn around, and suddenly there's a knife in me. He left me bleeding on the street. If Ivan hadn't found me, I'd be a dead man."

Italy was silent for a moment, but then stated with the most conviction he could muster, "I will destroy him for what he did to you, Ludwig Beidleschmit."

Germany laughed. "I'll talk to him, Feli. You enjoy your day at the beach."

Italy ran into the waves, pulling his best friend behind him.

_Fin._

**I made up the stories behind Germany's scars because I felt like it. He's bound to have scars, considering he's been in many battles, but if every scar was from a war, I felt it'd be boring. I just wanted to try my hand at writing a friendship scene and not a romance scene, and these two are such good friends, why not? Like? Hate? Review!**


End file.
